


Morning Glory

by xenospider



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, ask-spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, ask-spiderpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenospider/pseuds/xenospider
Summary: An ask-spiderpool fic.Peter and Wade are finally together. It's a new day, the war is over, and they have all the time in the world to explore and get lost in each other.Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCI ILU BUDDY





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/gifts).



How long had it been since someone had expressed faith in Wade, in his worth as a person? Peter’s words--every one of them meant from the depth of his heart--had an immediate effect.

They kissed, humming and sighing against one another. Wade’s fingers caressed up Peter’s back into his hair, and Peter’s thumbs brushed over Wade’s cheeks. Their tongues danced, and Peter tilted his head this way and that, exploring angles. Wade’s mouth still tasted like toothpaste.

Peter remembered arguing about toothpaste once. Wade had run out and had used his, and Peter hadn’t liked the way he’d squeezed the toothpaste out of the tube. It wasn’t efficient. He’d been _annoyed_.

Remembering how Wade had shoved him out of the way, saving his life, and remembering how limp and vulnerable and _dead_ Wade had been in his arms, that seemed utterly petty and inconsequential now.

Peter knew what he wanted. They’d been in a hurry the night before, exhausted and desperate and full of a need to just _feel_. After a decent night’s sleep and a good mutual scrubbing in the bath, he felt much better. Now he wanted to do something about being a little more thorough in expressing himself.

“Mmm,” he sighed against Wade’s mouth. He climbed off of Wade’s lap and, without warning, bent to scoop his arms under him and heft him up against his chest.

“Oooh!” Wade gasped, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. “Oh, Spidey! What strong arms you have!”

Peter smirked and started marching towards the bedroom. “The better to hold you with, my dear.”

“Pfft, calling me ‘dear’. If you start down that road, next it’ll be ‘honey’, and ‘muffin cakes’, and ‘bunny luffkins’, all the way to ‘mommy dearest’.” But Wade wiggled in his arms, pleased at Peter’s show of strength. He’d been lifted as easily as a child’s doll. If there was anything that he’d never get enough of, it was how strong Peter was.

“I’m playing along with your reference,” Peter said, raising an eyebrow. He kicked the door open. “I thought you’d appreciate it.”

Wade pressed a hand to Peter’s chest and slid it upward, bunching the fabric of his shirt. “Oh, there’s something else I’d rather appreciate right now.”

“Is that so? You’ll have to tell me about it.” Peter kissed him, grinning against Wade’s mouth. They were on the same page. That was _fantastic_. Also fantastic was the way Wade giggled when Peter tossed him across the room onto the bed.

Bright morning sunlight streamed through the window, throwing a warm glow over Wade’s scarred skin as he lay on the sheets. It felt good, but it also left him feeling exposed. There was Peter, climbing up onto the bed after him, staring at him like he was studying every inch of him. It made Wade feel a moment of uncertainty, but there was no way he was going to sabotage this. Plus, there was that _look_ in Peter’s eyes, that said he _wanted_ Wade.

Straddling Wade’s hips, Peter reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. He spun it once in the air--rolling his hips and showing off his _incredible_ abs--and tossed it across the room.

“Mm, _damn_ , those _abs_!” Wade reached up to run his fingers down Peter’s abs, biting his lower lip.

“Like what you see, big boy?” Peter grinned.

“I’d like to thank God and Stan Lee for this strip show,” Wade said. “But I give it only three stars out of five, because the stripper didn’t pop out of a giant cake. I want a refund.”

Peter snorted a laugh into his nose-- _fuckin’ nerd_ , Wade thought--and leaned down, pressing his palms against Wade’s hips and trailing upward. He felt Wade shiver under his touch. “No refunds, only store credit.”

“I don’t care, I just want a giant cake.” Wade canted his hips, arching up against Peter.

Peter nipped at Wade’s throat, sucked a hard kiss in the spot, licked it. “You’ll have your cake and eat it too.”

_Oh you bet I will, Spider-Man_ , Wade thought.

Hands roaming further, tracing along Wade’s collarbone and over his shoulders, squeezing at his biceps, Peter planted kisses against his neck and chest. “I love your body, Wade.”

Wade’s cheeks ran hot. Any witty or sharp reply he might have made was cancelled when Peter’s thumbs found his nipples, and he loved the touch too much to argue.

“Well, some people love those hairless cats, so there’s no accounting for taste.”

… okay maybe he could still argue.

Whether good or bad, Peter knew him too well. “Don’t believe me, huh? Guess I’ll have to just prove it to you.” It was true, at least. Peter had spent too much time staring at Wade covertly while trying to figure out his feelings, and had _definitely_ spent too much time fantasizing about Wade’s body while Wade had been gone. Now that he had Wade here, in his bed-- _their_ bed--he was going to take full advantage of it.

Returning his mouth to Wade’s, Peter leaned against him, trailing fingers over his pecs, down his ribs. His heightened sensitivity allowed him to locate knots of tension in Wade’s muscles. Rubbing and soothing with fingertips calloused from years of wall crawling, he worked on making Wade feel good. Even though his touches weren’t sexual, he could tell that Wade was enjoying them.

Wade had been mostly naked around Peter plenty of times, but this was a new context. Maybe it would be a while before Wade was comfortable acknowledging the fact that Peter didn’t find him disgusting. Rather than making Peter feel upset or sad, that idea just made him more determined.

“You want a strip show, huh?” Peter smirked.

Wade folded his hands behind his head and grinned at him. “Well, this isn’t a stripper AU, but that would be nice. Show me the goods, baby boy.”

“Okay. I take it back. You ruined it.” Peter laughed, and shucked his boxers like a normal person. He ignored the disappointed noises and the pouty face Wade made at him.

Wade ran his fingers down Peter’s chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. “Can I get a strip show on my birthday?”

“Mmm,” Peter tilted his head, pretending to think about the request. He dipped his fingers under the edge of Wade’s boxers and started to tug. “I’ll have to check with my lawyer. Wouldn’t want to get flagged for lewd content and have a DMCA slapped on us.”

“Tch. Since when do you have a lawyer?”

One hand pressed against Wade’s chest, Peter kissed him hard, while they both worked together to get Wade’s boxers joining Peter’s on the floor. When that was done, Peter lay down across Wade, reveling in the skin on skin contact. He felt the weight and heat of Wade’s cock pressed against his, hips flush together. It was so good.

“I know a lawyer,” Peter said against Wade’s lips, pressing his elbows into the pillow on either side of Wade’s head. He rubbed their lips together. “I’m sure he’d do me a favor, but right now I want something else,” he murmured in his bedroom voice.

“What a coincidence, there’s something I’ve been wanting too,” Wade said, sliding hands down Peter’s back, with the lightest scrape of fingernails.

Peter sighed, brushing kisses over Wade’s face, caressing his neck. That felt good. He rocked hips against him, an easy glide that had both of them groaning. “So what is it you want to do?”

Wade’s big, warm, rough hands drifted lower, and he grabbed Peter’s butt. Peter made a squeak, startled, and widened his eyes in surprise. He gasped again when Wade squeezed harder, firmly massaging the globes of Peter’s ass and rutting up against him.

“ _Aw_ yeah, _that’s_ the stuff!” Wade grinned up at him lasciviously. “I’ve been _dying_ to give that perfect ass a good grope!”

“Wade!”

“Mmm, baby.” Wade squeezed again, licking at Peter’s lips. “Whatcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?”

Peter squirmed, a flush spreading over his face and chest. Wade was so damn ridiculous, but so damn hot. “No. No, we’re _not_ doing Fergie,” he said, trying not to laugh. Maybe he was so hot _because_ he was ridiculous. The way he was moving under him and the friction of their bodies together didn’t hurt, either.

“Fine, but I’m still going to spend all my time and money on you.”

“ _What_ money? Pretty sure we’re both out of work now.”

“That just means I have more time to spend!” Rubbing his hands in circles, Wade spread his fingers and brought them back up Peter’s ribs, making him gasp when he hit a spot Peter liked. “Ooo, you like that, huh?”

“Maybe,” Peter said evasively. He leaned back, ignoring Wade’s disappointed noises, and slid down his body so that he could put his mouth on Wade’s chest again. Careful of the worst of the sores, he kissed and caressed, dancing his fingers across Wade’s sternum, pulling a nipple into his mouth. His other palm worked the other side, kneading and caressing the muscle. Wade had a _great_ chest.

He knew… he remembered being in Wade’s body. He knew it hurt, but could still feel pleasure. He wanted to find all the best spots, wanted to bring Wade pleasure. He sucked on the nipple, soft then hard, flicked it with his tongue. Wade’s hands found their way back into his hair, gripping enough for a grounding touch but not enough to hurt. It helped him gauge what Wade did and didn’t like as he explored every inch of his chest with mouth and fingers.

This would be a learning experience, and Peter was a quick study.

Wade was panting and sighing by the time Peter was done, and definitely not making any more jokes about hip hop songs. “Hands above your head,” Peter said, sitting up.

“Am I under arrest?” Wade’s eyes sparkled, but he did as he was told.

Peter touched his chest, followed the line of muscle from Wade’s pecs and up his arms. Slow rubs and caresses, just feeling his way up over Wade’s elbows, his wrists. Finally he slipped his fingers through Wade’s and clasped both their hands together. “No, but at any given moment there’s a good chance you’re breaking a law of some kind or other.”

Grinding his hips in a circle, Peter watched Wade’s reaction, drinking in his noises and his half drunk expression.

_I’ma git git git git you drunk, git you love drunk off my hump._

“Fuck, now that song’s in my head. I hate you so much.” In contrast to his words, Peter pulled Wade’s right hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers one by one. He kept his eyes fixed on Wade’s as he deliberately pulled the middle finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

“Nah, you love me,” Wade smirked.

That was supposed to be a comeback, Peter knew, but…

“I do,” he said. He kissed the back of Wade’s hand and snuggled down against him, pressing a thigh gently into his groin.

Wade’s face flushed harder and he glanced away. “You’re just after my riches. Gold digger.”

“That’s it exactly, yes,” Peter said. Fingers traced patterns down Wade’s belly, and he took Wade’s erection in hand. The flesh was hot and thick, and Wade was obviously aching for it, his skin already slippery with precome. “Hey, look, I found them.”

He’d touched Wade the night before, but now that he was taking his time, it was different. Wade watched him through half-lidded eyes as he worked his fist, exploring the ridges and scars. Peter gave a little jerk of his thumb at the top, and Wade gasped, hips twitching. Peter did it again, changing the angle and speed, pleasuring and tormenting Wade in equal measure.

“Peter…”

Peter moved forward to bring their mouths together again. “You like that? You like my hand on your cock?”

Wade’s fingers dug into Peter’s hips. “Oh, such things you say--ah!” He threw his head back as Peter worked faster. “Aw shit!”

Lips on Wade’s neck, Peter focused on Wade, the way he writhed under him, the little twitches and gasps, how hard he clung to Peter when the touch was just right. He sucked Wade’s earlobe, moaning.

“Come on, Wade, come for me baby,” Peter breathed.

Lost in the moment, without anything to say to that, Wade shuddered and did as he was told. Toes curling, he arched his back and gasped out, “Fuck!” He sought out Peter’s mouth, desperate for a kiss, and Peter obliged, while Wade held him with both hands in his hair.

“Good?” Peter said, smirking.

“You’re filthy,” Wade said. “I can’t believe the words coming out of your mouth.”

“Oh yeah?” Peter rubbed his hand around Wade’s belly, smearing his cum around. “Who’s filthy now?”

“Sick. You’re sick.” Wade shook his head. Turning his mouth to Peter’s ear, he lowered his voice to the tone that drove Peter crazy. “I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine, and he took in a sharp breath. Oh, that was _cheating_. But he’d satisfied Wade and left his own erection to ache and ooze against Wade’s thigh, so he didn’t care anymore what Wade did to him as long as it was _something_.

“Go ahead, then, show me what you got,” Peter said.

The grin on Wade’s face and the look in his eyes was Peter’s only warning, before Wade had them rolled over and Peter was flipped onto his back. Well, he’d taken his time exploring, it was Wade’s turn. That was fair.

What wasn’t fair was how long Wade took. They kissed, and kissed some more, and Wade made a point of exploring every inch of Peter’s neck, chest, belly. Peter didn’t have much to say about it. The texture of Wade’s scarred skin was electrifying and stimulating. The sheets bunched up under his ankles as he squirmed, rolling his head on the pillow.

“Worth waiting three months for?” Wade said, swirling his tongue into Peter’s belly button.

“Nngh, fuck you,” Peter gasped, sliding his hands over Wade’s shoulders and arching into his touch.

Huffing breaths against Peter’s abs, slick with Wade’s saliva, Wade ran his thumbs over Peter’s hips. “Yes, that’s what we’re doing, hadn’t you noticed?”

Before Peter could reply, Wade swiped his tongue over the head of Peter’s dick and he gasped. It wasn’t much of a touch, but damn it was _good_. “I, um.” Peter swallowed. “Yeah.” Then Wade did something with his tongue that had Peter practically throwing him off the bed.

Wade hissed. “Pete, bit rough on the skin there.”

Peter realized he was clinging pretty hard to Wade’s scalp. “Oh! Shit, I’m sorry, I--”

“Nah, I’m flattered,” Wade said.

“I didn’t mean to-- _uhnngh_ ,” Peter was effectively shut up when Wade slipped his entire mouth around his dick. Instead of risking hurting Wade again, he curled his fingers into the pillow on either side of his head. Wade was just… absolutely _too good_ at this. His mouth was hot and wet and felt absolutely divine.

Bobbing his head, Wade rubbed with his tongue, caressed Peter’s thighs with his hands. He pulled off and wrapped fingers around the shaft, looking up at Peter while he kissed down the length, lapping his tongue over the sensitive skin at the base.

A whine crawled out of Peter’s throat. “Wade… so good…”

“Why, thank you,” Wade licked a stripe up Peter’s cock and slurped it down again, drawing a moan out of him as he started going in earnest. As Peter’s breathing sped up, Wade slowed down, coaxing him gently towards and away from that edge, but not taking him so close that coming down was torment.

Peter opened his eyes and looked down at him. Wade was gazing at him with a most intense expression on his face. It was so fucking hot, seeing Wade nestled between his legs like that. “Wade.” He swallowed.

“Mm, mm-hm?” Wade closed his eyes, and Peter felt his tongue swirling again.

“Aw shit, oh f--, Wade… Wade, I’m… I’m gonna…”

Pulling off for just a moment, Wade said, “That’s the idea, Spidey. Don’t let me down now.” He returned to Peter’s cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder.

It was half a minute later that Peter cried out as he spilled his release into Wade’s mouth, warm tingles spreading through his body. He could _feel_ Wade swallowing around him. Damn.

When it was done he went limp, gasping to catch his breath and shivering when the sweat on his body cooled as the air conditioner clicked on. But he didn’t care; he felt good. He felt _really_ good. He hadn’t done that for Wade, and Wade didn’t seem to mind, but he wondered what it’d be like…

Glancing down again, he saw a huge grin on Wade’s face. Wade crawled up the bed and nestled against him, draping an arm over Peter’s chest. Peter let out a long sigh and curled against him, feeling happy and satisfied in a way that… he hadn’t felt in years. Literally years.

“You’re right, I got to have my cake and eat it too,” Wade said.

“Unbelievable.” But Peter had to chuckle.

Wade didn’t kiss him. Was he worried that Peter would mind, after what he’d done? Not wanting to be unappreciative, Peter touched Wade’s jaw and brought their lips together tenderly.

“Let’s see. How many more of those until you’ve paid me back for saving your life?”

Peter snorted. “Is that what this is?”

“Sure. I’m all about balancing the scales, baby.”

They kissed again. Kissing and cuddling was good, even when they were sweaty and sticky and needed another bath. Neither of them cared. It was too good just being together.

“Say, Pete, I got a question for you,” Wade said, smoothing a hand over Peter’s side. “It’s very important, so please consider your answer carefully.

Rubbing circles on Wade’s back, Peter hummed. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“What do you think of pistachio ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you love my work, you can find ways to support me over on my [tumblr](http://bexorz.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Oh and you should be reading [ask-spiderpool](http://ask-spiderpool.tumblr.com).


End file.
